hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Southern Australia (Victoria)
Australia 南オーストラリア州 (Minami ōsutoraria shū) Victoria is a fan-made Hetalia oc created by Karina Ølsen (me, aka xoCrybabyFloofox). She covers the four states in Eastern Australia but usually just gets called Victoria seeing it is a state in Southern Australia. You may be confused and I know there is already a character in Hetalia for Australia but I liked the idea of him having a little sister who is the Eastern part while he is the Western part (he covers the three states in the west). Anyways, Victoria is allied with the allies because of her brother and who they are related to etc etc, please not that I have done a lot of research to make this oc and I have made sure that it isnt a mary sue. Her personality and what she looks like is mainly just stereotypes because well..most Hetalia characters are nothing but stereotypes really. Anyways, here is a description of my oc and I hope you like her :) Apperance Victoria is a 16 year old female, she has blonde hair and blue eyes, she has somewhat thick eyebrows much like her brothers and England's, but they arent quite as bad. She wears a similar outfit to her older brother Australia except she wears shorter shorts and a black shirt under her uniform and khaki boots with a darker brown steel toe cap. Her hair is long and she has a small section on the right of her head tied back. Personality and Interests Victoria is an outgoing yet nervous person, she often tries to cover up her awkwardness and shyness by acting silly. She is very kind and loves to help people out and make people happy, although..when she is in a bad mood most don't want to be around her because she gets quite aggressive and fiesty and tends to hurt others or herself she has a short fuse. She is easily startled and upset and is a bit of a crybaby but is also risible (laughs easily). She loves to have fun and especially loves animals, she owns two German Shepards called Roxy and Lulu. On a good day Victoria is very energetic and can be annoying to the more serious countries. She has quite bad anxiety and paranoia so like it says above she tries to cover it up by acting like an idiot, most people catch onto this and she is not very good at lying/keeping things from others. She gets intimidated by stronger countries and actually is scared of tall people seeing she isnt very tall herself and she gets startled when someone looks down at her. Victoria doesnt have any enemies as such but some people/countries do find her rather annoying, but other than her annoying side most really like her as a person. Victoria takes an interest in music, mainly pop music, alternative or rock. She loves to go out walking with her dogs especially on nice days although where she lives the weather is unpredictable so it can sometimes go wrong. Victoria is fairly unlucky when it comes to making plans or when something is going the way she planned, something or someone ruins it. This has made Victoria a bit of a negative nancy but she still tries to remain positive. Category:Fanmade characters Category:Hetalia oc South Australia original Category:Hetalia oc Category:Victoria Category:South Australia